xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
In Your Shoes
Through the combination of mutation swapper Tamara Macke and mutation booster Scott Langley, Remaal al-Sahra switches all the powers of the agents on base. Agents are then forced to handle a hostage situation at a Los Gatos bank orchestrated by al-Sahra. They then recover both Tamara and Scott (as well as the latter's remaining family) and put them into witness protection. Events Swap *On the afternoon of Friday, April 16, a helicopter, appearing at first glance to be one of X-Factor's, leaves from San Francisco, shows up and hovers briefly over the base, and then departs for Santa Cruz. *All the agents on base are suddenly and inexplicably knocked unconscious. They awake achy and, more importantly, with someone else's powers. (And no control.) *Silvio Constantini calls the Analysis Hub and speaks with both Madrox and Jean-Paul. He makes it clear that al-Sahra is responsible for the powerswap and tells them that it's very important they watch the news tomorrow and respond. If they don't, people might get hurt. *In the wake of the powerswap, the following damage is done: Terry, with Harrison's powers, destroys the base's supply of inhibitors and one computer in the Hub; Kelsey, with Remy's powers, destroys another computer in the Hub; and Nadia fries the power in the Empty Building. *Pete has a vision of Military Doe and a unknown woman with Mantis's powers. Possible alias for MD: Hugh. Hostages *Saturday afternoon, April 17, a news report goes out about a hostage situation in a Los Gatos Wells Fargo Bank. Included in the seventeen hostages are the following people: Ilad Tal-Shachar, Avi Tal-Shachar, Brent Hannigan, Alyssa Carter, and Ginny Jones. Constantini is spotted in the footage. *A team lead by Jean-Paul and including Alessia, Darion, Gabriel, Madrox, and Remy goes to perform recon on the ground and wait for Remaal al-Sahra to show their hand. They fail to do so. The team retrieves the hostages with minimal injuries, keeping the leader of the terrorists and a phone he was using to contact Military Doe. *Ilad is recruited in the aftermath. Helicopter Chase *Xen does some research based on details he recalled from the helicopter used, as well as local airfields, to determine where it came from, and where it went. * Ilad and Gabriel head to San Francisco to check out the airfield the helicopter left from, and they uncover security footage which catches images of the helicopter's passengers. *Xen and Alessia follow the helicopter to its landing place in Santa Cruz, where they discover that the four passengers split up onto two different flights in private planes. The plane with the two women was headed for Xanthi, Greece. The plane with the two men left for Hai Phong, Vietnam. Interrogation *Pete interrogates the leader of the terrorists from the bank, Samuel Leverson, and learns that their primary contact was Military Doe, using the alias James Neddo. Xanthi Lead: Jean-Paul Team: Andrew, Remy, Xen *Flew into Athens early Friday morning, local time. Drove up to Xanthi, arrived late afternoon. Cover: backpackers. Infiltration style: low-key. *Recon at the airport. *Tracked two houses similar to those in Pete's vision and got owner / rental information, did a little surveillance. Once house full of coeds; the other house had three women and a man, one woman and one man being exceptionally paranoid about keeping a watch on the street. Thus: our target. **Remy and Jean-Paul broke in, but were captured on surveillance. A warning went to the woman watching, but the team managed to knock everyone out. **Tamara lured out of the house by making her think we were sent by Hugh in response to a break in. **Remaal al-Sahra backup arrived: Xen lit their car on fire and then everyone ran away. *Remy doubled back to perform surveillance on the backup team & tail / track them. *Jean-Paul admitted to Tamara that we weren't with Remaal al-Sahra and told her that they were the bad guys. He managed to convince her to return to Old Home and agree to return agents to their original powers. Her mother is a member of Remaal al-Sahra. *Returned to Old Home late Sunday night. Hai Phong Lead: Pete Team: Darion, Mantis *Flew into Hai Phong early Friday morning using INTERPOL covers to investigate a drug trafficking case. Using security footage and passport information from the airport, they are able to link the two men who boarded in Santa Cruz plus a stocky-built, fit looking man with dark brown hair that they haven't seen before to three false identities: Barry Wadlow (the exceptionally tall male), Bernard Coleman (the blond), and Noah Ellis (the stocky one). *They track down credit card transactions for Coleman and Ellis to several restaurants, a grocery, and a pharmacy. They find delivery records at the restaurants that point to a specific address. *The team extracts Scott Langley from the house at the address and returns him to San Francisco, where he is set up with private security. Old Home *Peter Langley, Scott's father, is discovered to have been killed in a rather suspicious car accident. The rest of the family has gone missing. *Hugh calls the Analysis Hub and speaks to Jean-Paul to try and negotiate Tamara's release using threats against the three Langley family members he has in custody. His disposable cell is tracked to a private airfield in Kabul, Afghanistan. *A team of American military are dispatched, but he escapes before they can apprehend him. The plane's destination is tracked to Zahedan, Iran. Zahedan Lead: Ilad Team: Alden, Alessia, Isabel, Kelsey, Nadia, Xen *Ilad and Alden investigate the airfield and discover that Hugh left the airfield in a grey Hyundai Sonata with no plates. Believing Hugh to be still be in the city, Jean-Paul dispatches Alessia, Isabel, Kelsey, Nadia, and Xen to Iran and recalls Alden. *The team sets up surveillance and begins investigation, but to little success. *Hugh calls the Analysis Hub to resume negotiations. His disposable cell is tracked to a local hotel in the city. *The team arrives at the hotel to find one hired lookout in an attached restaurant and the Langleys secured in the basement, where a fire has been started. *Xen engages and subdues the lookout and a hotel employee in the restaurant. Kelsey tranqs the front desk attendant. *Ilad subdues the fire to allow Isabel to remove the Langleys' restraints so that she and Alessia can help them escape. Xen pulls the fire alarm and the entire team makes sure to remove all unconscious persons before removing with the Langleys and the lookout. *Ilad interrogates the lookout to discover that he is a hired goon who knows next to nothing about Hugh and al-Sahra. Wrap-Up *Tamara and the four Langleys are sent into witness protection. Their locations are left unknown to the general X-Factor populace. *Hugh calls a third and final time. Once he is informed that X-Factor no longer has Tamara, he cuts off communication. Important Evidence *Silvio's phone call makes it clear that al-Sahra is responsible for the powerswap. *Mike, Kelly's phone information. *Deleted messages on one of the phones (from Xanthi!): one refers to 'HP in transit from CA' and 'New package en route for Kenya and PG.' *Repeated references to 'FM' and 'Project Allergen' buried in the deleted messsage traces of the other phone card from Xanthi. People Major *Silvio Constantini *Hugh Ponting *Scott Langley *Tamara Macke Minor *Felicia Macke - Tamara's mother and an al-Sahra operative. A mutant with the ability to sense other mutants and, with skin contact, get a vague idea of their powers. *Anthony Macke - Tamara's father and an al-Sahra operative. *'Peter Langley' - Scott's father. Killed by al-Sahra in a manufactured car accident. *'Genevieve Langley' - Scott's mother. Held hostage by al-Sahra in Iran until X-Factor rescue. *'Michael Langley' - Scott's younger brother. Held hostage by al-Sahra in Iran until X-Factor rescue. *'Julia Langley' - Scott's younger sister. Held hostage by al-Sahra in Iran until X-Factor rescue. Locations *Old Home *Wells Fargo Bank, Los Gatos *Xanthi *Hai Phong *Zahedan Links Swap *Initial bullets, including the swap list *Main Street report Hostages *Breaking News *After Report *News Report Helicopter *Helicopter Info *San Fran *Santa Cruz Interrogation *Interrogating a Terrorist Xanthi *Arrival Bullets *Surveillance Bullets *Wrap-up Bullets *Contents of Retrieved Phones Hai Phong *Arrival Bullets *Investigation Bullets *After Report Old Home *Intel on the Mackes *Tamara's TP Scan *The Langleys *Hugh's Phone Call Zahedan *Airfield Investigation Bullets *Team Reassignment *Search for Hugh Bullets *Hugh's Second Phone Call *Wrap-up Bullets Wrap-Up *Wrap-up Bullets *Hugh's Final Call Category:Remaal al-Sahra Category:2010 Missions